1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool and, more particularly, to a tool having a repositionable handle.
2. Prior Art
Stanley sells a hydraulic spike puller under the designation SP45. Two models are available. The model SP45101 has its handle orientated for use in a straddle position relative to the railroad rail where the user straddles the rail. The model SP45100 has its handle orientated for use in a parallel position relative to the railroad rail where the user stands parallel to the rail. Racine, a division of Framatome Connectors USA, Inc. sells a hydraulic spike puller under the catalog No. HSP-1. A problem with the prior art tools is that a single tool could not easily switch between straddle and parallel use positions.